She
by Iglika
Summary: This is s short Zee/Ro story, my Christmas present for all of you for this year.


Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Zeta Project'. I do not own any of its characters. It's just a fanfiic.

A/N As English is not my native language, I want to thank Wolvierules88 for her editing help.

This story is my Christmas present for all of you for this year and especially for my beta reader and editing helper Aldebaran8423. I wish her to get better!

I apologize for my long silence, but since my Dad passed away I completely lost my inspiration for writing, I couldn't even read. But I'll make it up to you and I'll read all the updates as soon as I can.

She

by Iglika

**Zee's POV**

Months without any signs of Ro.

Unanswered emails.

Unanswered phone calls.

She tried to forget me.

Or maybe not?

People say hope dies last.

But what about love?

And if love could die, then… was it real love at all?

A synthoid who fell in love.

The most hopeless, sad, ridiculous thing.

The most miserable thing.

Even Casey treated me with some humiliating neglect.

He told me their parents turned out to be not the ones he and Ro had expected and now she lived alone.

Ro was so full of hopes that her parents would redeem the emptiness in her soul from all those years without them… but now, instead of feeling sympathy for her, I was glad she was alone again… it was too selfish and that really confused me a lot, but… maybe that was making me more human?

"Everyone has good and bad inside them," Ro had told me once. Yes, humans weren't perfect. Neither were robots. But I wanted to be an imperfect human being, rather than some perfect machine…

During the time since I had gotten my freedom and Ro left, I moved from town to town, from city to city, at first as far from Ro as I could, but then… closer and closer to her town… until I bought a house next door to her house.

But I didn't have to ring her door bell. I had to offer her my presence only. Just so. Without words. I offered her my protection, my understanding, my love. And my life.

She knew I was here for her, but…

Would she accept the love of a synthoid?

A synthoid who knew her better than anyone else, who knew what she liked and what she hated; what made her happy and what bored her… I knew her habits, her dreams, I was able to discern all of her moods, I was able to make her laugh, I knew the secrets of her heart, she had cried on my shoulder and she had fallen asleep in my arms…

For all those years while I was running from NSA, she didn't mind having a synthoid for her best friend and with incredible devotion she fought for my freedom… to live with a synthoid though, was different… and I understood her confusion and fears…

Still I wanted to prove her that our happiness was possible, but I didn't want to use my synthoid's abilities to become anonymous and sneak among her new friends in order to learn what was happening in her life…

I was putting up the decorations on my house… when I saw her…

Petite, thin… with her jacket unbuttoned and… as always she wore jeans and a T-shirt… her blonde hair was still short and her sky blue eyes were so incredibly beautiful…

Ro…

My everything…

My Ro…

She was surprised when she saw me. I just nodded from a distance and smiled at her, as I was on my doorstep yet...

She smiled back at me.

A sad smile.

A broken smile.

Who had dared to hurt her?

I barely stopped myself from running toward her, grabbing her in my arms and redeeming with kisses every tear of her pain…

But I had to be patient.

I was here for her.

And I knew she knew it.

None of the neighbors could even imagine I was a synthoid. A former fugitive. I was just the new guy on the block, the computer expert; the tall dark-haired, blue-eyed young man.

And my silent presence was enough. It was enough for her to see me in the morning before work; it was enough to see me in the evening, when we entered our houses…

It was enough for her to see me, every time when she pulled aside the curtains, it was enough for her to see me when sometimes I stopped, motionless, to look at her house; I stood just so, on the corner or on my doorstep, I just stood there as snow fell upon me.

She knew I was there for her.

And she knew what she could have with me. Because she knew how we were able to understand each other; how we could talk; how we could share; how we could laugh; how we could give strength to each other; how we could give a helping hand to each other and how we were able to have real fun; how we laughed and how we were able to experience each moment when we were together…

All those years I had the feeling that we were more than just best of friends… we were so close, so close… as if… as if… we had just stopped kissing…

She knew how my arms were able to hug her tenderly and she knew how I wished to prove her how tender my lips could be…

She knew my door was as open for her as my heart was.

And she knew I was able to make her feel beautiful, yes, she needed to feel beautiful not because she wasn't, but because she needed to look at herself through the eyes of the one who loved her…

It was late on Christmas Eve when I heard her fingers on the window. Ro didn't dare to tap; she had just pressed her hands against the glass, like a kid who peered in Santa's window. She wanted to see if I was in the living room…

I was there, I was sitting in the armchair, in front of the fireplace and the Christmas tree, I was reading an old fashioned book, but I didn't turn to see her, I pretended I hadn't hear anything.

But I heard her steps and I heard how she lightly knocked on my front door…

I stood up. I wasn't in a hurry, although I wanted to run toward the door, although I felt electric sparks somewhere deep in my chest, somewhere inside of me…

She had come, she had knocked on my door, she wanted to be with me, she wanted me in her life again…

But I heard her run away before I reached the door.

It wasn't the perfect beginning of our renewed relationship, but nothing was perfect in this life, there were times not only of fear and confusion as now, there would be times of troubles and suffering. Life was the most difficult thing that could happen to us and it was so hard to live this life alone…

Together we would overcome everything…

I opened the front door.

As I expected, she wasn't there.

But I knew where to find her.

I really knew her so well; I knew all those little things that made her who she was.

I climbed into my car the moment her car was on the street.

I let her get ahead, far enough ahead of me that she wouldn't realize I followed her. Still not in a hurry. I kept a good distance back, but close enough to still see her with my sharp sight.

She drove out of the town. Then suddenly, Ro pulled off to the shoulder and stopped the car. I stopped my car next to hers.

She had put her face in her hands, and leaning against the steering wheel, she cried…

I opened the door and offered her my hand.

She slowly lifted her head to look at me…

Then… she took my hand, she climbed out of the car…

And I hugged her.

"Zee… never let me go…"

"I won't…" I whispered with my lips on her hair. I drew my face closer to hers… and kissed her…

The end

A/N Thank you for reading! Please review :)))


End file.
